1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement rides and in particular to a vehicle ride which includes an elongated track comprised of a multiplicity of juxtaposed sections and a wheeled vehicle rollingly mounted on the tracks for free coasting movement thereon under the influence of gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European bobsleding, while an exciting high speed sport that attracts broad interest, only a relatively few persons have actually participated in the sport. One reason for the limited participation in the sport is its seasonable characteristic. That is to say, the sport requires an elaborate course fabricated of snow and ice, and requiring a substantial amount of maintenance. The same can be said of the sport of tobogganing. Correspondingly, these sports have been limited to areas having long snow seasons.
The sport of bobsleding is further, by its nature, dangerous due to the high speeds of the bobsled and the relatively free movement of the bobsled while descending the course. Participation in the sport has therefore required substantial skill and a willingness to assume the risks thereof.
Attempts have been made to fabricate amusement rides that will simulate in some respects a bobsled course. Typical of these is the well known roller coaster. An example of the latter is disclosed in United States Pat. No. 1,702,091 to Sellner.
However, these prior art amusement rides have typically required elaborate custom built facilities. Each individual portion of the track or course is distinctly different from other portions of the course. The vehicles used for these facilities have been typically large, cumbersome, and expensive, or, as disclosed in the above referenced patent, are of a relatively lightweight character and of open construction exposing the riders. These facilities further bear little resemblance to a true bobsled course or bobsled whereby simulation of a bobsled course and a bobsled is more illusory than real.
There exists, therefore, a need for a simulated bobsled course and bobsled for use therewith wherein the course is fabricated from a multiplicity of substantially identical units. There further exists a need for such a course that closely simulates a real bobsled course and for such a course that is inherently safe. There also exists a need for such a course which can be used yeararound.